1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage medium storing a load detecting program and a load detecting apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing a load detecting program and a load detecting apparatus which perform processing by detecting load values put on a support board on which a foot of a player is put.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a load detecting apparatus equipped with a sensor for detecting a load of a subject is known in a field of medical equipment for purpose of exercises such as rehabilitation.
For example, in a Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-34016 [G01G 19/00, A61B 5/10, A61H 1/00, G01G 23/37]), a variable load display apparatus provided with two load sensors is disclosed. In this apparatus, right and left feet are put on the respective load sensors one by one. From the display of the load values detected by the two load sensors, a balance between the right and left feet is measured.
Furthermore, in a Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-275307 [A61H 1/02, A61B 5/11, A63B 23/04]), a center of gravity shift training apparatus with three load detecting means is disclosed. In this apparatus, both feet are put on a detection plate provided with the three load detecting means. By an arithmetic operation of signals detected from the three load detecting means, a position of the center of gravity is calculated and displayed, and whereby, training for shifting the center of gravity is performed.
However, in the above-described Patent Documents 1 and 2, although changes of the load in a state that the foot of the subject is put on the detection plate provided with the load detecting means (the balance between right and left and shift of the center of gravity) can be measured, it is difficult to determine a motion of putting up and down the foot on the detection plate by the subject such as a step-up-and-down exercise and a motion of lifting the thigh above the detection plate in such a balance between right and left and a shift of the center of gravity.